sacrificial_princess_and_the_king_of_beastsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonhart
(Drama CD)Crunchyroll }} Leonhart (レオンハルト, Reonharuto) is one of the main character of Sacrificial Princess and the King of Beasts. He is the current king of the kingdom of Ozmargo. Appearance * Beast form: He has a very large figure that stands al least two meters in height, with paws that have razor sharp claws that can easily rip and shred enemies to pieces. Thick dark brown fur covers his large muscular body with a tail that is "bushy" and "soft" as Sariphi describes. He has pair of crimson eyes that has a stare that can easily frighten anyone he looks at. He wears a simple formal attire with long sleeves that is colored black with a bottom part colored white. He usually wears a cape with the rest of the attire. * Human form: In the light of a full moon every month he takes the shape of a human. In this shape he retains some of his characteristics of his beast counter part. Most noticeably his crimson eyes, horns and his teeth still has small fangs. He is slender built man is his early twenties with long black hair that stretches all the way to to his back. He describes this form as curse that is useless and powerless. Personality He is said to be a fierce king that leads his countrymen with equal form of brutality and cruelty, but in reality he is a kind and caring king that wants nothing more then his subjects to feel safe and secure in his country. He shows is brutal side not because he wants to, but because he sees it as a means to keep his country political parties in check. He fears that others will try and usurp him if he doesn't keep his appearance as a strong king. Behind his stern and brutal exterior he has a softer side, one he rarely shows to anyone, but after Sariphi came into his life he started to show his more gentler side more public, to Anubis great discomfort. He sacrifices very much to the throne and he says that it is only when Sariphi is besides him that can make him forget about such a pressing job. Easily angered, especially when Anubis and the other senators schemes behind his back. He is not afraid to show his anger around people and will even go so far to kill anyone he feels have either disrespected him or his future queen. He once almost killed a noble after said noble "slighted" Sariphi when the noble made her trip and spill wine over him.Chapter 2 History Not much is revealed about him his background, but in a few flashbacks it's shown he was a cheerful kid that had a kind and cheerful disposition. He did seem to have a strenuous relationship to his father and his mother is not mentioned at all. Powers and abilities Powerful magic: As the king of all beast kind he has the power to back that position up. As a child he was shown to have a tremendous amount of magical power. Enough power to make a group of kidnappers shake in fear after he unleashed it when he was angered. It seems like his powers are directly related to the amount of "Miasma" that is currently in the air. And he becomes powerless when that disappears when its full moon or when a storm blows the miasma away. '''Battleprowess: '''Leonhart was trained in the art of warfare and thus is the way of the sword. He can effortlessly repel attacks from weaker enemies, such as Illiya when they went head to head after Sariphie was kidnapped. He even didn't brand his sword with him and fought him barehanded. Plot Relationships Sariphi Consort and future queen to the beast country of Ozmargo. First just meant to be a sacrifice to the king as part of a peace agreement between the beast and human countries. She was later appointed as future queen after she saw Leonhart's human form and showed him kindness he never knew. Anubis Prime Minister and in charge of some of the royal duties. He is also the head of the senators in the royal council. Stern and loyal to the king to a fault he has been besides the king since childhood ever since taking up the role of "Anubis". He has a somewhat of warped view of what a strong king is suppose to be. Holds a less then favorable view on Sariphi, but his views are slowly changing thanks to Sariphi's diligent work in conquering his trials. Clops & Cy At fist they were errand runners for Leonhart and later appointed personal caretakers for Sariphi. They primary job is to make sure she is taken care of and helps her study by translating books for her to read while she learns to read the language. Unnamed Father Ilya Is what you can call a "love rival" to Leonhart as Ilya was in love with Sariphi since childhood and was ready to throw away his life in order to take Sariphi back to the human country. Gwiber Sacred summoning beast of Leonhart. Amit Princess and first real friend to Sariphi. She was allowed to stay in the royal palace as a female companion to Sariphi after she risked her life to save her from an attack from a fellow princess. Quotes Gallery See Leonhart/Image Gallery Trivia *In Volume 4, as Beast, he is in mid-twenties (Human years), he is over 2 meters (6'6") tall. His favorite food is food with good, tough texture. He dislike himself in human form and as Human, his height is 180cm (5'10") tall. References Category:Characters Category:Males